Todo lo que quiero
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: En ese momento odió a Perla un poco más de lo normal. Porque si había algo que Peridot quería, aunque sonara egoísta, era tener todo lo que Perla se dio el lujo de rechazar durante tantos años.


**Todo lo que quiero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido que producía el golpeteo entre sus dedos y la mesa no hacía mas que estresarla, pero la escena reproducida frente a ella no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago había estado molestándola desde hacía un buen rato y no podía encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él.

Bufó sonoramente, atrayendo la atención de los presentes en la habitación.

-¿Hay algo mal, Peridot?- Preguntó Perla, dejando de cepillar con los dedos el cabello de Amatista, quien no tardó en demostrar su descontento con la repentina pausa.

El cosquilleo dentro de Peridot se intensificó.

-No realmente- Respondió cortante, preguntándose si morder su lengua serviría de alguna forma para calmar aquella sensación -¿No tienen algo que hacer? ¿Alguna misión o algo así?-

-Garnet no ha dado órdenes todavía, así que supongo que todo está bien, P-dot- Le respondió Amatista, jugando con un mechón de cabello a falta del contacto de Perla.

Peridot se reprimió de pedirles que se fueran a otra parte, no tenía aparente razón y mucho menos derecho alguno para hacerlo. Se levantó del banco de la cocina y caminó sin pronunciar palabra alguna hacia la puerta de enfrente, pensando si ir al granero o simplemente dar una caminata por la playa.

-¿Hay algo mal?- volvió a preguntar Perla, mas Peridot no contestó esta vez.

Peridot se volteó, notando que Amatista había retirado su cabeza del regazo de Perla para incorporarse y verla a ella con preocupación. El cosquilleo en su estómago disminuyó un poco.

-Volveré luego- Esta vez su voz no sonó tan áspera, les dedicó una sutil sonrisa para tranquilizarlas y se fue.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras volvió a ver un segundo dentro, notando el acercamiento entre Perla y Amatista, sabía que harían lo mismo que Percy y Paulette en su serie favorita, y eso la frustró más.

Apenas tocó la arena la pateó, esperando encontrar en la acción salida para su creciente frustración. Le gustaría pensar que no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero Steven se había encargado de explicárselo.

Según las palabras del chico ella estaba "enamorada" de Amatista y por consiguiente "celosa" de Perla. Mucho tenía que ver que esas gemas mantuvieran una "relación amorosa" desde hacía tiempo.

Se sentó frente al mar, viendo las olas acercarse y luego volver a su origen. Suspiró sonoramente y recogió sus piernas para abrazarlas. Odiaba esa situación, odiaba el como la hacía sentir y odiaba el que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

En ese momento, mientras observaba el sol ponerse y comenzaba a cuestionarse cuanto tiempo ya llevaba fuera de la casa, comenzó a preguntarse cómo habría sido todo si no hubiera sido asignada a ella la misión del Cluster en la tierra. Lo más probable es que seguiría siendo una gema técnica del planeta hogar, con el único deseo y propósito de servir a su diamante. Esa idea no le desagradó.

Luego de un momento se imaginó una línea de eventos diferente, en la que ella fuera asignada a la tierra mucho antes, que todo se hubiera desarrollado mucho antes, entonces quizá y sólo quizá ella habría podido tener una minúscula posibilidad de ser a quien Amatista veía con un brillo enigmático en los ojos, a quien le dedicara una de sus dulces sonrisas, a quien le acariciase el rostro y a quien "besara". Ese ritual humano le parecía innecesario y en ocasiones repugnante, pero debía admitir que no le molestaría si esos besos fueran entre Amatista y ella. Esa idea le gustó más.

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. No era buena idea darse alas con algo que era imposible. Suspiró profundamente.

-Realmente te estás tomando tu tiempo aquí afuera- la voz de Amatista la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola soltar un grito –wow, lo siento, no pensé que estarías tan ida- Amatista se sentó a su lado, viendo la puesta de sol con una sonrisa en los labios.

Peridot no pudo despegar la mirada de ella, incluso si hubiera querido hacerlo le resultaría imposible. Cuando Amatista sintió su mirada volteo a verla, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sé que te ocurre algo, Perri- Amatista colocó su mano sobre la de la gema verde, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo –Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, sólo dilo, ¿ok?- le sonrió de la forma en que Peridot había deseado desde hace mucho.

Por impulso del momento, Peridot se abalanzó sobre amatista logrando, por un minúsculo momento, probar esos labios que la habían hipnotizado por tanto tiempo. Amatista se apartó apenas sintió el contacto, con un inmenso sonroso en las mejillas, el cuál por su tono de piel, era un morado oscuro.

-Lo siento- Amatista se disculpó, desviando la mirada y alejando su mano de Peridot lentamente. –Y-Yo… No sabía que tú…- Peridot sintió a Amatista estremecerse cuando fue ella quien hizo el contacto físico.

-No te disculpes, Amatista, no es culpa tuya- Peridot le sonrió, tratando de que Amatista no notara el dolor que le provocaba el saber que no era correspondida, ni siquiera un poco.

-Yo… Te quiero demasiado, Peridot, eres una gran amiga…- Peridot sintió algo romperse en su interior –Pero realmente amo a Perla, no puedo ver a nadie más de esa forma y…-

-Amatista- la interrumpió. –Entiendo, no te preocupes- Las miradas de ambas chocaron, Peridot trataba de transmitirle a Amatista una sensación de que todo estaba bien, que lo que acababa de pasar no significaba la gran cosa. –Mejor… vuelve a la casa, yo iré en otro momento-

Amatista sólo logró asentir. Se levantó rápidamente de la arena y, tras un rato de pie sin hacer o decir nada, se fue.

-Te veo luego, Peri- Amatista trató de sonar lo más natural posible. Peridot se despidió sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro, mas cuando amatista estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la sonrisa que había mantenido en sus labios se borró, dejando que las lágrimas que llevaban rato tratando de recorrer sus mejillas lo hicieran.

Trató de limpiarlas con desesperación, hasta que sus mejillas se irritaron por la rudeza con la que las secaba. Sabía que Amatista no la correspondería por el simple hecho de que ella ya había estado en su lugar. Sabía que había aguardado años, siglos, esperando porque Perla le diera una sonrisa, una mirada, una señal, algo para saber que tendrían oportunidad de estar juntas en algún punto de sus existencias; lo sabía, Amatista se lo había contado hacía tiempo.

En ese momento odió a Perla un poco más de lo normal, odiaba el hecho de que tuviera todo el amor que Amatista tenía para ofrecer, todos los besos que podía dar, odiaba que tuviera a Amatista para ella en pocas palabras. Porque si había algo que Peridot quería, aunque sonara egoísta, era tener todo lo que Perla se dio el lujo de rechazar durante tantos años.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí vengo con un One-shot que me ha rondado la mente desde hace semanas x3**

 **A mi no me gusta el Amedot, mi shipp siempre ha sido y siempre será el Pearlmethyst desde antes de saber del Rupphire (/OuO)/ pero aún así respeto el shippeo de cada persona. En fin.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
